


Sacrifice

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Harry is dead, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Draco stands in the graveyard thinking about past mistakes and longing for his dead love.
Kudos: 8





	Sacrifice

Draco stared down at the grey stone in front of him. Why had he been so stupid? They had won the war, of course: the pandemonium caused when Hagrid had dropped the body, and everyone couldn’t deny who he had been holding, was enough for Longbottom to kill the snake. Draco had always hated that thing.

They’d had to tell Draco about what had happened because as soon as he had seen his face, glasses smashed and eyes closed, and that scar on his face on full show, Draco’s world had shattered and fallen apart. Even now, three years later, Draco was still broken.

“Why?” He’d asked it every year, as the white flecks of snow hit his cheeks and melted in his tears. Why had he saved him? Why had he gone into the forest? Why did he have to die and leave him all alone in the world?

If only Draco had been brave. If only he’d chosen to help. Granger always said that he had helped, at the Manor, but that wasn’t helping, that was just being scared for the boy he’d fallen hopelessly in love with, and who would never love him back.

He felt like blowing something up with enough spells to get rid of his feelings, but a graveyard wasn’t the place for that, never mind next to the saviours grave. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. In and out, in and out. That’s what Father had told him before the battle: ‘get your friends. Stop Potter. In and out and this will all be over.’

It hadn’t been that easy. It was Potter after all, nothing was ever easy when it came to him. But Potter had saved him, even when he didn’t deserve to be saved. If only Draco could have saved him too.

He could hear the sound of the muggles singing in the church, and the quiet pops of apparition somewhere behind him. That meant it was time to go. He couldn’t face Harry’s friends right now.

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Draco apparated away, hot tears in his eyes, the image of Harry’s smile haunting his thoughts.

Maybe next year he’ll get more time.


End file.
